


Unfair Secrets.

by BGee93



Series: Kiss Meme Fics [22]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Cheating, College AU, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Mentioned Sexual Content, No Smut, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kiss meme, secret/forbidden kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:02:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Oikawa and Kuroo sneak away during practice.Request from Tumblr from my Kiss Meme (currently closed).





	Unfair Secrets.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floweroki](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=floweroki).



Kuroo gripped the others hand tighter as they finally made it around the corner, pulling them quickly into the empty room and gently closed the door behind them. Oikawa’s hand slid from his to join the one slowly running up Kuroo’s slightly sweat soaked back. 

Turning around Kuroo gripped Oikawa’s wrists and pulled him back until they were leaning against the metal door of what seemed to be the empty away team changing room, Oikawa leaning fully into Kuroo’s chest. 

“Tetsu-kun, we’ll get caught!” Oikawa’s grin and the glint of mischief in his eyes, thankfully visible in the darkened room from the light filtering in through the small window in the top right of the door, told Kuroo that Oikawa cared about that fact in the moment just as much as he did.

“No we won’t,” dipping his head he licked up the side of Oikawa’s neck, tasting the unique flavor that was all Oikawa and the satly tinge of drying sweat from the practice they’d just escaped from for a few minutes. “Not if you’re quiet for once,”

“I’m always quiet!” Oikawa squeaked out, trying not to moan at the feeling of Kuroo’s lips replacing his tongue against the hollow of his neck. Huffing out breathy gasps he tilted his head back, exposing more skin to be taken advantage of while a hand wiggled from Kuroo’s grip to slide into Kuroo’s short, messy, wet hair.

“Sure,” Kuroo grinned against Oikawa’s skin. “As quiet as Bokuto on a sugar high,” that remark earned him a quick, rather painful smack on the back of his head as Oikawa squacked out a protest.

“Meanie!”

“But it’s oh so true babe~,” Kuroo hummed the words against Oikawa’s neck and went to kiss the area again until he felt Oikawa stiffen, going completely silent. Straightening and looking up he noticed the uncertainty in Oikawa’s eyes even through the hazy darkness of the room, saw the waves of self questioning and sighed sadly, knowing he’d done it to Oikawa. Letting go of Oikawa’s other wrist Kuroo gently cupped his face and pulled him in for a sweet, chaste kiss before pulling back enough so they could make eye contact again. “‘M not sayin’ it’s a bad thing,” his voice dropped lower, more sensual as he tried to reassure him as best as he could.

“Especially when we’re completely alone,”

“And I have every inch of you all to myself,”

“Oh yeah?”

“Mhmm,”

“But Tetsu-kun,” he really, really should have learned by now that one does not simply tease Oikawa, and get away with it. “You’re the one who can’t stop screaming out-” Oikawa drew in a deep breath and Kuroo began babbling out sorries and begging for forgiveness even as the words came out in soft, breathy laughs. He tried covering Oikawa’s mouth but his hands were caught in Oikawa’s tight grasp as he leaned in to moan lewdly in Kuroo’s ear.

“‘Yes, harder, right there, fuck Tooru just like tha-” the fake moans grew louder and more breathy as Oikawa continued.

“Oh-my-fucking-god-I’m-sorry-I’ll-stop-teasing-you-just-stop!” the words became jumbled together as Kuroo rushed them out, his face burning in a blush that grew deeper and deeper until he felt as if he had a fever. His lungs burning as he laughed against Oikawa’s shoulder as Oikawa continued teasing him about their sexual adventures, pausing only to kiss and nibble against the ear he was speaking into.

“Especially when we bring out the mirror,” a shudder ran through Kuroo when he remembered Oikawa’s use of his full length mirror in his bathroom. One night when he’d spent the night at Kuroo’s he’d unhooked it and brought it into Kuroo’s bedroom, propping it against the wall with a wicked grin aimed at him through it. The words ‘I have an idea’ slipping so easily from his lips. “And I make you watch,” and oh god he’d made him watch, one time bringing in a chair from the kitchen. “Your thighs spread over mine,” Oikawa’s hands gripping the muscles of Kuroo’s thighs as he entered and exited Kuroo slowly, a pace set by Kuroo himself. “Forcing them open wide while you ride me,” gasping as heat began surging through him to land in his groin Kuroo gave up on trying to stop Oikawa from talking, his hands going limp in Oikawa’s grip as he groaned into Oikawa’s shoulder.

“I said I’m sorry!”

“My hand in your hair, keeping your head down to look at our reflection,” another shudder and another wave of warming arousal shot through him.

“Geh,” teeth scraped over the hollow area just behind his ear, Oikawa’s chuckled nearly blocking out the soft sound of Oikawa’s phone beeping with a notification. Kuroo tried to get his attention but Oikawa was already speaking again.

“As you watch my dick slamming i-”

“Shhh!” a hand finally slammed over Oikawa’s mouth as Kuroo violently jerked it out of Oikawa’s, effectively shutting him up as someone knocked on the door. Gulping down the fear and regret in his throat Oikawa shifted his eyes from Kuroo’s terrified expression to the figure staring at him through the window. Semi stood on the other side, holding up his phone and waving it then pointing at Oikawa before walking away. Fumbling he pushed Kuroo’s hand away and yanked his cell out of his pocket. The screen was lit up with the notification of texts from Semi. Swiping it open he read them and bit his lip in pure guilt. Kuroo grabbed his wrist gently and turned it so he could look to, a hiss leaning his throat as Oikawa pocketed his cell again. The words ringing in his mind like a horrible song that catches and won’t leave no matter how many times you sing it.

_‘If you guys are done fucking around  
Coach is looking for you  
I offered to look instead of y’know  
YOUR BOYFRIEND  
Hurry the fuck up’_

“Fuck Tooru, we can’t keep doing this,” Kuroo ran a hand through his hair, messing it up even more as he pushed it away from his guilt ridden face, eyes refusing to meet Oikawa’s again.

“I know,” his voice was low, barely audible.

“It’s not fair,” whether Kuroo was talking about the fact that Oikawa was taken, if it was about them sneaking around or about the fact that they can’t be together because of Kuroo’s family, Oikawa couldn’t help but agree with the statement.

“I know,” Kuroo cursed and stormed out of the room and Oikawa didn’t bother stopping him.


End file.
